Songs of Life
by BerBer1684
Summary: music affects everything in our lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Songs of Life**

**Note: **Not mine, just playing. Sure wish I was Shonda though. J

**This is my first attempt at a fic. It will follow my own timeline, and I really need some feedback to let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum

**AZ POV**

Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like Callie and I haven't gone out a couple times now, so why is tonight making me so nervous? I almost feel sick, and I have no idea why. Maybe it's the fact that since I came back from Africa, it's taken us so long to even start talking, let alone dating again. I really want this to work this time, and prove to her that I'm really in. I'm not going to leave her again. I love Calliope Torres with all my heart, and I could kick my own ass for hurting her the way I did. I still can't believe that I thought walking away from her in an airport was the best thing I could do. I've really got to chill out, since I'm on my way to get her now, and it's a two minute drive from Teddy's, where I've been staying, to what used to be my apartment. I'm hoping it soon will be again. Parking my car outside Callie's house, I take a few minutes to compose myself. I want this night to be perfect. Callie has organized out last two dates, and this is the first time she's let me take the lead. I thought long and hard, and decided to take her out to dinner, and then some dancing at our favorite club. Nothing too harrowing right? Yeah, tell that to my stomach, cuz right now I think I could vomit.

We're taking things slow this time around. We've held hands, hugged, and shared one kiss. One amazing kiss. Funny thing is, I'm totally okay with this pace. I want to communicate with Callie this time, unlike our last go-round. I've finally come to realize that not talking, not sharing our feelings and hopes, and dreams is what killed us. Now, to be given a second chance, or third as the case may be, I want to treasure it.

Finally gathering my courage, I exit my car and walk up to Calliope's door. I'm surprised when she opens the door before I can even raise my hand to knock. Seeing the look of shock on my face, she speaks first. "I was wondering when you were going to finally come to the door. I've been watching you from the window for the last ten minutes, and oh my God do you look amazing," she leaves off breathlessly. I can't help but grin at her blatant appraisal of my outfit, as her gaze sweeps up and down my body. I spent over an hour trying to decide what to wear, wanting to impress, and from her suddenly flushed face and the look of arousal now resting in her eyes, I think I've succeeded. "Thank you Calliope, you look really pretty yourself" I reply. And pretty is an understatement. She looks drop dead gorgeous. She's wearing a red dress that falls just above her knees. The neckline is scooped, showing off her amazing cleavage, and a pair of three inch heels. I suddenly feel a little under dressed in comparison. I'm wearing a blue dress, one which accentuates my eyes, and falls to mid-calf. There is a slit on both sides, that comes almost to my hip, just below where my panties sit. I topped it off with four inch heels, hoping to get closer to Callie's height, which I've now failed to do. I can't help but stare in awe at the vision in front of me, and it takes me a minute to realize she's been speaking this whole time. "Um… I'm sorry I haven't heard a word you just said" I stupidly mumble. "Well, I was saying that we could just stand here all night, or we could go enjoy our evening. As much as I enjoy you looking at me that way, I'm hungry!" Laughing, I hold out my hand for her to take. "Well I guess we better get going then" I reply.

I step back to allow her to exit the apartment, and lock the door. Holding my hand out again, I ask "Shall we?" All I get in reply is her hand grasping mine and a soft smile. I lead her to the elevator and we wait for the car to come to our floor. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asks. "Nope." I reply, "I want this evening to be special, and a surprise. Just trust me, it will be fun." We walk to my car, and I stop her before she can open the door. "Allow me" I whisper in her ear, stepping closer to her. I smile, a full out dimpled grin when I see her shiver lightly at my words in her ear. Opening the door for her, I gently help her into my car, and close her door. I rush around to the driver's side, in a slight hurry now. My slight freak out has caused us to be dangerously close to being late for our reservations.

Dinner went wonderfully, and now we are on our way to the club. I can't wait to dance with Callie. It's always been on of my favorite things to do, because let's face it, Callie Torres can move. Parking the car, I hurry around the other side to open her door for her. She smiles at me as she steps out, "Ready to get out groove on?" she says. "Can't wait" is my reply. We get inside and to my surprise, the place is really empty. This place is usually packed, and it's even a Friday night. But hey, I'm not going to complain. Less people to hit on Callie this way. I hate that it always happens, but I've gotten used to it.

Walking up to the bar, I ask Callie what she wants to drink. "Sex on the Beach" is her reply, and I turn to her with a look of shock on my face. "Um, what?" I ask. "Yeah, Bailey got me started on them. They're really good." is her answer. "Okay then" I say and turn to the bartender to give our orders. "I'll have a sex on the beach and a fuzzy naval" I say. While we wait for our drinks I watch Callie, who is intently looking around. "Something wrong?" I ask. "No" she replies, "Just surprised by how empty this place is tonight." "Me too" I answer. The bartender gives us our drinks, and we turn to find a table. Sitting there enjoying our drinks, and just being together for awhile, I'm startled when she speaks. "Would you like to dance? I love this song!" Laughing, since the song playing is Sexy Back, I nod an affirmative. Callie's taste in music has always been slightly strange, but who am I to complain when this amazing woman next to me wants to dance. She grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor, where we spend the next several hours dancing non stop.

All too soon, it's closing time, and we head out. I'm a little sad, because I don't want this night to end, but I know it has to eventually. We make small talk on the way home, mainly just enjoying each other's company. Putting my car in park outside her building, I turn to look at her. "I've had an amazing time tonight" I say to her. "Me too" she says. I know this night has come to an end, and I sigh softly before getting out of my car. Opening her door, I hold out my hand, and she rises gracefully. Suddenly, we are very close together, and all I want to do is kiss her. "So." she says. "Yes?" I ask. I see her eyes dart to my lips, and suddenly I know she's having the same internal struggle I am. Kiss or no? I finally gather my courage and lean closer. I keep my eyes locked on hers, giving her plenty of time to back away. Licking my lips slightly, I close the remaining distance and slowly press my lips to hers. I hear her sigh quietly, before she presses her lips more insistently against mine. Our lips meld together perfectly, and I'm in awe at how well we fit together. It's like my lips were made for hers. Her arms pull me closer as she lightly slides her tongue against my lips, seeking permission to deepen our kiss. Permission I grant by opening my mouth and allowing her tongue to slide against mine.

We kiss for what seems like forever, our tongues sliding softly against each other in a soft dance of passion. I feel her hands drop from my waist to cup my ass and pull me closer. I moan softly, and slowly pull away. As much as I want to keep this going, I know in my head we shouldn't. "I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna go to far." I tell her. "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been searching for my whole life, so let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight." I murmur. She smiles her understanding, and walks into the building. "Baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight." She says as she walks into the lobby. I smile at her, and watch her walk away.

**Note: I have ideas for more, but let me know what you think. Each part will be told from one person's POV, so sorry if you wanted Callie's thoughts here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**For disclaimer, see chapter 1. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who added this to their story alerts, it means a lot! **

**Special shout out to Jcap for her entertaining conversation and encouragement! I appreciate it girl! ****J **

**Rating change here folks, be forewarned! **

**Chapter 2- It's 5 O' Clock Somewhere- Alan Jackson w/ Jimmy Buffett**

**Callie POV**

Today has been the worst day ever, and it's only 1300. I've had back to back surgeries all day, and lost four patients. Thankfully, my shift is over in thirty minutes, and barring any emergencies, I'm soooo out of here! Thank God I'm off tomorrow. I'm standing at the nurses station trying to finish my charting so I can get the hell out of here, and I hear a sound that lifts my spirits. Wheels coming down the hall towards me, I swear right now it's music to my ears. That's been the other bad part of today, with all the surgeries I've done today I haven't seen my love all day. "Hey baby, how's your day?" I hear as she wraps her arms around me. "Sucks" is all I can come back with, as I turn around for a hug. I lean down and capture her lips in a soft kiss. "But this kinda makes up for it." I tell her. "What happened?" she asks. "It's more a case of what didn't" I respond. "I swear, I'm off in twenty minutes, and I'm heading straight to Joe's, I need a drink like no other." "Calliope, it's not even 1400, and you want to start drinking already?" "Hey, it's 5 o'clock somewhere" is my response. All she can do is laugh at that, until she sees the look on my face. "Baby, are you really going to start drinking now?" "Yup" I reply. "Wanna join me?" "Um… as much as I think that would be entertaining, my shift doesn't end until 1800." "Well come meet me after." I tell her. "Callie, are you really gonna still be at the bar when I get off?" she questions, a look of concern on her face. "Yup" is all the answer she gets. "Okay, I will come and look for you when I get off, and when I get there you are gonna have to tell me about this day, and why you decided to start drinking in the middle of the afternoon." "Fine" I sigh, leaning down to steal a kiss, slightly less innocent than the one we shared a few minutes ago. I watch her walk away, and look back to my charting, these last fifteen minutes can't go by quick enough.

Finally free, I don't even bother to change before leaving the hospital. I just can't take that place one more second. I practically run out the door and over to Joe's. Walking in the door, Joe looks surprised to see me. "Dr. Torres, what are you doing here at this time of day?" I guess I can't blame him for the shock, I've never been in here this early, and I'm almost always with either Arizona or a group from the hospital. "Joe, pour me something tall and strong, make it a hurricane before I go insane." "Um, Dr. Torres are you okay? A hurricane really?" Joe is standing there looking at me like I just grew an extra head. "Hell Joe, I don't care what you hand me right now, just so long as it's a strong one." I answer. "Bad day?" he asks. "The absolute worst." I reply, dropping onto a bar stool. He pours me a shot of tequila, and hands me a beer chaser. "Cheers" I say, holding up the shot, then downing it. I hiss as the alcohol burns my throat, and tell Joe to keep 'em coming.

I've lost count of how many shots I've consumed, and Joe took my keys away at least six drinks ago. I'm plastered, and this was exactly what I needed to escape my day. I've been here for several hours now, and been joined by Teddy, Bailey and Yang. Christina has gone around the back of the bar, and helped herself to Joe's booze, creating a drink of her own that she dubbed "Early Onset Alzheimer's" and damn is it potent. We are laughing stupidly at something I can't even remember when I feel a pair of lips on my neck. I swing around, ready to deck whoever dared touch me that way, and stop myself when I'm greeted by the most intense blue eyes I've ever seen. "Arizona" I exclaim happily. "Sit, have a drink with us!" Bailey chimes in. "Yeah Roller Girl, you gotta try my creation" says Yang, handing Arizona her own glass of Early Onset Alzheimer's.

Arizona raises an eyebrow at all of us, before taking a hesitant sip. "Shit, Yang, what the hell is this?" She cries, choking on the blue masterpiece. "Good" Christina replies dryly with a grin. Arizona can't help but laugh at that, "Well, that's not quite the description I'd give it but hey…" she says, before throwing it back in one gulp. The other three surgeons stare in awe, as I grab my girl for a deep kiss. "Hi baby," I say. "Hey" she replies. "So, are you ready to go home and talk?" she asks me. "Not yet, you just got here, and I want to enjoy your company, as well as our friends for awhile" I answer. "Okay, I can handle that." Then taking a good look at me, "Callie, why are you still in scrubs?" "Didn't feel like changing, felt like drinking more." I answer. "Okay." is all the answer I get.

Suddenly, the band starts playing "Little Pieces" by Gomez, and both Arizona and I get goofy grins on our faces. Holding her hand out, Arizona looks at me and says "Dance?" "I can't not dance to this song" I reply, getting up from my seat. I wobble a bit, and Arizona looks at me slightly concerned, before I steady myself and grab her hand. She leads me to the dance floor, and I wrap my arms around her waist, and we start moving to the beat of the song. I lean in and kiss her deeply, needing to feel that connection to the love of my life. She moans softly, threading her hands through my hair. Our kiss becomes more heated, as I pull her flush to my body, running my hands down her back to grab her amazing ass. We grind together on the dance floor, until I hear Bailey clear her throat behind us. "Get a room you two!" she says. We pull apart slowly, and I get lost in her eyes. "Did you not hear me?" yells Bailey. "The whole bar does NOT need to see your sex eyes" she scolds. I lean in to whisper in Arizona's ear, "Take me home, I need you" I say. I see the arousal in her eyes as she grabs my hand and leads me towards the door.

We make our way down the block to the apartment, stopping for several heated kisses on the way. In the elevator, she slams me against the wall, latching her lips to my pulse point, nipping and sucking. I moan at the feeling, running my hands up and down her arms. The car stops on our floor, and we stumble down the hall, lips firmly attached. She releases me long enough to open the door, pulling me quickly into the apartment, before slamming the door and shoving me roughly against it. "Calliope, you better not pass out on me right now, because I plan on fucking you till you scream" she pants, placing kisses along my jaw and dragging her tongue along the shell of my ear. "God, Arizona" is all I can moan out, through her sweet assault on my body. I reach down and lift her shirt, wanting less barriers between us. She complies, raising her arms and allowing me to remove the offending garment. She makes quick work of my scrubs, leaving me standing there in my bra and panties. I undo the button on her jeans, and slide them down her body. "Bed Baby?" I question. "No. I want you right here, right now" she says, kissing my chest above my bra. She runs her tongue over my nipple, before taking it in her much and suckling on it, and the contrast of her mouth over my bra makes me moan loudly. She reaches behind me to unclasp it, and grunts in frustration when she can't find the hook. "Front clasp" I tell her, and her hands immediately go to the clasp and undo it, and once it's out of the way her mouth finds my nipple, sucking it into her mouth. "Oh god baby," I moan out, arching my back, wanting to feel more. Her hand finds my other breast, tweaking the nipple between her fingers. "Baby, please" I moan out. "Tell me Callie, what do you want?" she whispers seductively. "Touch me, please" I answer, grabbing her hand to try to force it down between my legs, telling her where I want her to touch. She grins wickedly, and says "How do you want me to touch you? With my hands, my mouth, how do you want to cum Calliope?" "Fuck baby, all of the above" I whimper. "Just please touch me" I plead.

That wicked grin still firmly planted on her face, she makes her way down my body, until she's on her knees in front of me. I moan loudly, and about fall down when I feel her tongue slide along my slit through my panties. I grab her head, trying to pull her more firmly to me, and get the touch my body so desperately craves. My panties are soaked, I'm so wet. She continues to tease me through them, running her tongue softly across me, while her hands play with the waistband. "Please baby" I pant. She takes pity on me, and starts lowering them down my legs, kissing my legs as she goes. She stops at my knees, nipping behind my right one, before sliding my panties the rest of the way down, and lifting my leg over her shoulder. She kisses her way back up, and stops just shy of where I so desperately need her. I grab her head, and push her to where I need her, "Baby, stop teasing, I can't take anymore" I tell her. She grins up at me, and takes a slow lick through my folds. "You taste so good" she murmurs. Her tongue teases my opening, and I moan loudly. She reaches up and runs her finger along the same path her tongue just took, and took my clit into her mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. "Oh fuck" I pant out. "In.. Inside me, I need you please." I manage to groan out, thrusting my hips into her face. She complies, sliding two fingers into me and pumping hard. "This what you want?" she asks. "Yes" I moan out, thrusting into her. I reach down and pull her hair softly, tugging her up to me. She kisses me hard, as I thrust my fingers into her underwear and along her wetness. "Oh yes" she cries out, breaking our kiss.

I lay her down on the floor after removing both her bra and panties, and position myself above her. "Together baby" I say, sliding my three fingers into her soaked folds. Her fingers return to me, and we thrust together, using our hips for more friction. I kiss her deeply, until lack of air is an issue for both of us. Our moans mingle together, and suddenly I feel her begin to shake under me. "Baby, I'm cumming, cum with me" she pants. Just hearing her words, my own orgasm hits me like a freight train. "Fuck Arizona, I'm cumming" I yell. We shake and moan together, drawing every bit of pleasure out of each other that we can, before I collapse on to her. "Callie, babe, I can't breathe." she laughs. Realizing I'm crushing her I roll to the side and lay my head on her chest. I can hear her heart thundering under my ear, and I stroke her stomach as we bask in the afterglow.

We lay there for a bit, until she shivers. "Cold?" I ask. "A little" she answers. I sit up and pull her up with me, leading her to the bedroom. Pulling the covers back, I lay down and pull her with me. I cover us back, as she scoots into my arms. She softly stroke my side, soothing me and I start to drift off. "Baby, we still need to talk" she says quietly. "Tomorrow babe, just hold me and let me sleep" I respond. "Okay" she says, "but we will talk in the morning." "In the morning" I agree. "I love you Calliope." she says softly, and I respond in kind before sleep overcomes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I should have mentioned this earlier, and I'm sorry for the confusion it has caused. I plan on making this a series of one shots, each based off of a different song. I love music, all types, so that will be reflected here, as I hear or think of different songs that can be worked into our favorite ladies lives. Again, sorry for the confusion I've caused some of you.**

**Also, I've gotten mostly positive reviews on this work, and I just want to let everyone know I appreciate all your reviews, good or bad. Please keep them coming!**

**One last thing: I had this idea I couldn't let go of, so I'm combining two songs this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I don't have a beta for this, so all mistakes are mine. Once again, I don't own anyone, I'm just borrowing them for fun. **

**Chapter 3: Don't you Wanna Stay- Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson/ Marry You- Bruno Mars**

**AV POV**

Callie drug me out to karaoke tonight, but little does she know she's in for a surprise. Teddy has been helping me practice for weeks, ever since Callie mentioned she wanted to hit karaoke tonight, and she even offered to help me pull off what I hope will be the surprise of a lifetime. I put my song request in an hour ago, and told the DJ my plan, so he promised to get it in as the last song of the night. Teddy is standing with me, while Callie has disappeared. I have absolutely no idea where my girlfriend has gone, and I'm hoping she comes back in time, otherwise this whole thing is going to go up in smoke.

Suddenly, I hear a voice coming from the stage, and look up to see my Calliope standing there, with a microphone in her hand. "This song is dedicated to the love of my life, my Arizona," she says. I stand there in shock, as the first notes start to play. It's one of my favorite songs right now, Don't you Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. Suddenly, I know what I have to do, and I push my way towards the stage, as the intro dies out and Callie starts singing.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

I grab a mike of my own, and bound up on stage to join my love, coming into the song right where Kelly Clarkson normally would.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

I see the look of shock on Callie's face, she didn't know I could sing like this. I look deeply into her eyes, and take a deep breath, preparing for the next verse.

_Let's take it slow, _

_I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, _

_I wanna make love last_

_When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Her voice breaks a little, as she joins me for the next chorus, but her gaze never leaves mine as we sing the romantic words to one another.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

I continue gazing into my love's eyes, as I inhale deeply for the next line, belting it out with everything I am, holding the note as long as I can.

_Oh yeeah_

She stares deep into my eyes, delivering her next line: _Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby _I answer, before our voices blend together again for the finale.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay? _

The notes fade out, leaving the bar in stunned silence. The look of shock on my Calliope's face is priceless, and I can't resist leaning in to press my lips to hers. She kisses me back, feeling all the love I'm pouring into that kiss, and the bar erupts in cheers as we pull apart and take a bow.

"Baby, that was incredible, I had no idea you could sing!" She exclaims. "Well, if you liked that, you're gonna love this," I reply. I look out to the crowd, and call for Teddy to join us on stage. I signal to the DJ that I want to do my song now, instead of waiting. Callie goes to leave the stage, but I stop her, and ask her to stay. Teddy grabs a chair from the nearest table, and brings it on stage with her, and I push Callie into it. Before the music can start, I turn and address the crowd gathered. All our friends are here, knowing what's coming and wanting to be witness. "I have a special song to sing to this beautiful woman sitting here, and my friend Teddy is going to help me out." I say, as the music starts.

_It's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Callie looks at me with a questioning look on her face when she recognizes the song. Teddy takes the next part, just like we practiced.

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

I chime in with the next verse, keeping my eyes on Callie the whole time, watching the look of wonder and amazement on her face.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, _

_No one will know, _

_Come on girl. _Teddy sings_._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, _

_Shots of patron, _

_And it's on girl. _I sing out, making Callie laugh.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no; _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; _

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go. _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Teddy and I sing together, dancing around the stage.

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _I grab Callie's hand here, pulling her to her feet and dancing across the stage.

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, _

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl. _

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you; _

_It was fun girl. _Teddy and I sing together, as the rest of our friends sing along from across the bar.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no; _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; _

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go. _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready. _Teddy stops singing, and walks to the side of the stage, leaving me alone for the remainder of the song, which I belt out with everything in me.

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Just say I do, _

_Tell me right now baby, _

_Tell me right now baby. _

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

As the song comes to an end, I pull out the ring I've been hiding in my pocket, and drop to one knee. Callie looks like she is going to pass out any second, and my heart is pounding as I begin the speech I prepared.

"Calliope, we've been through so much. I once called you a newborn, and you proved me wrong in every way. Every moment in my life has led me to you, and I now know what true happiness really is. You show me every day how much you love me, and I always try to do the same. I told you there would be people lining up for you, and I'm so glad I was at the head of that line. But, I want to be the only one in that line forever, I want to be able to call you mine forever, so Calliope Torres, will you marry me?" I finish, with tears in my eyes.

Callie just sits there staring at me, tears streaming down her face. I'm holding the ring out to her, waiting for a response. I'm starting to get a little nervous, seeing as she hasn't given me an answer, and I'm hoping it's just the shock, and not that she's going to say no.

"Answer her" someone yells from across the room, and the sound of laughter bubbles out of Callie's mouth. "Arizona, baby, you mean everything to me. I will marry you on one condition." She says, and I sit there stunned. She said yes, kind of. "Wha.. What?" I stammer out.

She stands and pulls a ring of her own out. "I'll say yes if you do" she says with a smile, and my heart soars. Tears stream down my face, this was the last thing I expected, and all I can do is nod. She nods too, and we slip our rings on each other's fingers, before standing and kissing passionately.

Everyone in the bar is cheering, but the noise fades into the background as I look at the ring now adorning my finger. It's a gold band, with a large sapphire in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life, not counting my fiancée. Fiancée, I love that word! We kiss again, before leaving the stage together, and walking hand in hand towards our group of friends.

"Oh my God, congratulations you guys" squeals Lexie. Mark grabs both of us in his arms, and hugs us hard. Derek, Meredith, and Bailey just smile at us, and even Christina is grinning like an idiot. Owen pulls us into a hug once Mark lets go, and whispers his congratulations into our ears. Teddy is no where to be seen, and I'm kind of bummed that my best friend isn't here to share this moment with us, until I see her walking towards us with a tray of drinks from the bar.

"A toast" she says, passing out the drinks. "To Callie and Arizona, may you always feel the happiness you feel right now!" she exclaims raising her glass. "To Callie and Arizona" the rest of our friends repeat, raising their glasses and drinking down.

"Let's get out of here" Callie says, and I nod my head in agreement. We walk together out of the bar, with our friends cheering us on. "This has been the most amazing night of my life" I tell her, and she answers with a huge smile. "I agree" she answers, pulling me in for a deep kiss. We pull apart, and continue the short walk in silence. No words are needed, this night has been perfect enough.

**AN 2: So, I couldn't resist throwing two songs out there, I hope you liked it. A friend gave me an idea after I posted the first chapter, (you know who you are, and I just wanna say thanks for being there this week as I've gone through hell. You're awesome!) and I thought I'd throw it out there now. If any of you have a song you want to see me do, send me a message, let me know, and I'll do the best I can with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, sorry it's been a little while since I've written anything, life has been hectic the past couple weeks. Thank you for waiting patiently while I sorted things out. **

**This was written in response to a request that was sent my way, I hope I did it justice, and thanks again for your patience. It was NOT an easy one! ****J As I said before, I will attempt any request sent my way, so if anyone has one, leave them in the reviews or send me a PM.**

**Chapter 4: How to Love- Lil' Wayne**

**Callie POV**

I never realized how good for me Arizona really was. Before her, I never knew how to love. I thought I did, but I was truly clueless as to what love really was. I bounced around from one meaningless relationship to another, and thought I was in love. Sure, it hurt when it ended, but those things always do. George cheated, Erica showed me who I was, but left before I could do anything about it, but Arizona, Arizona showed me what it really meant to be in love. I've come to realize that when you honestly love, you'll give up anything for that person, without a second thought. I was willing to do that when the whole baby issue came up, but I'm glad I didn't have to, she bent for me. It just proved again what love really is.

I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there with my thought until the door opened, startling me from them. "Baby, why are you sitting here in the dark?" I looked up, startled at the arrival of my love. "I didn't realize it was dark" I replied. "Is everything ok?" she asked. "Yeah, fine" I replied. "Then why are you sitting her in total darkness?" "Just thinking." "Care to share?" she prods gently. I patted the sofa next to me, inviting her to come sit next to me. She crosses the room, a look of confusion on her face as she switches on the lamp on the table before joining me on the couch. "What's up?"

I sit there quietly for a minute, trying to gather my jumbled thoughts into something coherent, and try to explain to her how I'm feeling. "I was sitting here thinking about our relationship." I tell her. At her questioning and slightly worried look I add "nothing bad, just reflecting." The worried look disappears, to be replaced by one of puzzlement.

"See, you've been the best thing to ever happen to me. You've taught me so much about myself, and what it means to truly love another person. Sure, I love my family, but I've never honestly given my heart to another. Yeah, I married George, and I thought loved him. Looking back, I don't know that I really did. Sure, there were strong feelings there, but now I'm not sure they were ever really love. Erica, we both know what a disaster that turned out to be. I learned things about myself, but I can honestly say I didn't love her. It wasn't until you that I fell in love for the first time. With them, I never would have been willing to change and grow the way I have for you. Every day we spend together, I become a better person. I've been willing to give up dreams, and change things I never thought I'd change, because I couldn't picture life without you. I lived without you for almost thirty years, but I wasn't really living. I was existing. Even when you didn't want kids, and I did, and we went our separate ways, I still spent every day thinking about what you'd think of every decision I made. I wondered if you'd be proud of the choices I was making, and what you would think. When you told me we'd have ten kids, my heart soared, because I realized you were bending for me, because you love me. I can exist without you, but I can't LIVE without you, and it's because you've taught me and shown me how to love, and what love is really supposed to be." I finally paused to take a breath, and looked into her eyes, and was startled to find tears there. "Arizona, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Calliope, everything you just said, I feel it too. I was in relationships before you, but nothing ever compared to what I feel when I'm with you. My heart aches when you aren't around. That time we spent apart was the worst of my life, even worse than when Timothy died. I thought life ended when he died, and I couldn't go on, and that didn't even compare to how it felt to walk away from you, and then to have to see you every day, to have to not touch you, to not kiss you, try to be this happy person when I was dying inside. I never understood what it meant when people said they loved someone with all their hearts, until I met you."

I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her. I pulled her into my arms, and pressed my lips to hers tenderly. It started as a slow kiss, but quickly turned more passionate, as her tongue slipped out and ran across my lips, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, granting her silent request. Our tongues softly slid together, in a familiar dance of love, leaving us both breathless. We parted when the need to breathe out weighed our need to be close, and I rested my forehead against hers. Looking deep into her eyes I murmured "Make love to me baby." She smiled softly, before rising from the couch and offering me her hand, and pulling me to my feet, then leading me to our bedroom. She left me in the doorway, crossing the room to light the candles we had scattered around the room.

Once the room was bathed in the soft light, she returned to me, and once again kissed me softly. We just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, there was no need to rush tonight. Again, oxygen became an issue, and she pulled away to pepper my face with butterfly kisses, as she reached down lift my shirt over my head. Once it was discarded, she continued her gentle assault of my face, working her way to my neck. "Baby" I moaned. I felt her smile into the kisses she was lavishing on my neck, she knew just how to get me every time. Needing to feel her skin, I removed her shirt as well, relishing the feeling of our chests together, just our bras between us. She lifted her lips to mine again, as her hands danced along my sides, tickling my ribs, and moving around to my back. I felt the pull of my bra, before it slackened as the clasp was released. She pulled away from the kiss, and began kissing her way down my neck, along my collar bone, and down my chest.

I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure, as she kissed between my breasts, before running her tongue over my right nipple, while slowly rolling my left between her fingers. She walked me back to the bed, never breaking contact with my chest, until I fell backwards onto the bed. "You're so beautiful" she murmured, and she gazed down at me, from her standing position over me. "Lay back" she told me, and I gladly obliged, sliding up the bed until I was laying on the pillows. She reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor, then shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her in only her navy blue lacy panties before crawling up the bed and laying over my prone body. "You're still wearing too many clothes" she teased, before opening the button on my khakis, and working them down my hips. I lifted my hips off the mattress to assist her in her task, and she tossed them over the end of the bed, before kissing her way back up my leg, starting at my ankle, and working tortuously slow up the inside of my leg. She nibbled and sucked her way from my knee to the inside of my thigh, and I was writhing under her touch. "Baby, please" I begged. "I need you" "You'll get what you need my love, have patience just a little longer" she replied. She kissed her way up my body, until her lips met mine in a passionate kiss, as her hands wandered their way down.

I felt her fingers wandering around the waistband of my panties, and I bucked my hips, hoping to get her hand where I really wanted it. She dipped just the tips of her fingers under, softly rubbing the soft skin there, and pulling her hand back out. I felt both hands at my waist, inching my panties slowly down. She slowly pulled them down and off, and kissed along my jaw line, until I felt her hot breath tickling my ear. "I love you so much Calliope" she whispered in my ear, before gently sucking my earlobe into her mouth. She nibbled on my ear, as she ran her fingers through my wet folds. I moaned loudly "God baby, that feels so good." She circled my clit with her fingers, before dipping into my with just the tip of her finger. I moaned loudly, but before she could get too far, I reached down and grabbed her hand, stilling her movements. She looked at me, her eyes dark with arousal, and full of questions. "Baby, why did you stop me?" "Together" I said, "I want together." She smiled, before reaching down to remove her own panties. She knew what I was thinking, and although we didn't do this often, I loved the feeling of closeness it gave us when we did, and the final product was always amazing.

She slid off of me, and I sat up, and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Once I was comfortable, she climbed into my lap, kissing me deeply, while reaching between our legs. She parted my folds, along with her own, and began rocking her hips against mine, causing our clits to rub together. Our moans and breathless gasps filled the air, as we held each other tightly. "Baby, I'm so close" I managed to gasp out, looking deeply into her eyes. "Me too" she grunted, holding my gaze. We fell together, managing to keep our eyes on one another as our orgasms wracked our bodies. As the aftershocks left our bodies, we collapsed in a heap together, wrapped around one another. I pulled her into my arms, and pulled the blanket up over us, as we lay there basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. "Thank you for teaching me how to love" I tell her as we drift off to sleep.


End file.
